A Miko's deadly heart
by Sakura10010
Summary: What happens when Naraku comes up with a plan to set Kagome against Inuyasha? Please R
1. The evil plot, and some ramen

Hola, call m e Sakura, I have loved fanfiction.net for so long, so I decided to right my own fanfiction, this is my first one, so I hope you like it! ^o^!! Anyway, I except all and every one of you to review, and please flame if you really don't like my fanfic, but I am not saying that I will be nice, (pulls out double sided axe,. ~_^, "tee hee!") and now, on to the show, alias, fanfic! Audience. *yawns as Sakura shows off how she can spin her double axe, priestess powers overcoming it. An old man pulls out shot gun, and shoots Sakura in head, "Thank you good sir," says Sakura, then she falls on the floor dead.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Inuyasha owns me, I am his doggy slave, and I am his breeding human!  
************** "What the hell are you staring at?!" yelled Inuyasha from his perch in the god tree. Kagome, pulled out of her trance of the handsome Inuyasha. Inuyasha, with his little white ears, that wiggled, tee hee, she loved them, to his lovely chiseled chest, which she has seen on countless occasions. Kagome quickly replied, "Nothing, I was just staring out at nothing." After a humph from Inuyasha, Kagome walked towards Kaede's hut. Kagome kept thinking to herself how every day, she thought more and more about Inuyasha. Inuyasha, the half demon that was pinned to the god tree by my incarnation who died just minutes after him, Kikyo, and now, Kikyo has been brought back to life. Now she and Inuyasha are in love again, there is just not any room for me in his heart. Kagome sighed and she arrived at Kaede's old hut. There, she helped Kaede with the food for dinner, RAMEN!! During that time, Kagome asked Kaede,  
"Is there any actual way Kikyo and Inuyasha can be together?" she sighed, "I mean, I am sure you know that I have feelings for him, everyone does, but, it just doesn't seem right, ya know what I mean?" Kaede replied,  
"Aye Kagome, the only way they can be properly together is if Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo." And that was the end of the conversation, because obviously, Inuyasha smelt his favorite food, and came into the hut sat down, and ate three cans of ramen.  
Dinner for once was very silent, everyone just kept their attention on their food. Finally, Kagome made some conversation,  
"So, when are we going on our next jewel shard hunt"  
"Humph, what's the fucking point, I mean, Naraku has nearly all the jewel shards, what chance do we have against him now!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Inuyasha, how can you think like that, after all the things all of us have been through, you just want to give up, well FINE, lets just give up, and let Naraku kill everyone, c'mon Inuyasha, you cant give up now, we all need you." Kagome said quietly.  
" *Sigh, fine, we'll start another hunt tomorrow, are you happy?!"  
"Yes Inuyasha, I am, thank you, and never give up on me again," Kagome said, her glistening eyes turned to Inuyasha, and she smiled. She is so beautiful. Wait, no, I love Kikyo, but Kagome is so much different, sweeter, kinder, no wait, I have to stop thinking like this, I love Kikyo, and I am going to hell with her. Inuyasha thought, and he just crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way.  
*************  
Many miles away, Naraku watched Kagome from Kanna's mirror, thinking how much she was like Kikyo, beautiful, talented, calm, and they even had the same priestess powers.  
"Kukuku, so there might actually be a way to get the weak spot of Inuyasha, this girl, the reincarnation of Kikyo, loves Inuyasha, and I get a feeling Inuyasha loves her, this might come out in a good way.." Naraku then stood up, and held the shard of the shikon jewel, admiring it glowing from all the malice,  
"I shall use this girl, and attack Inuyasha in his weak spot, then I would like to see him beat me, Kukuku, I hope you are prepared Inuyasha.."  
  
Heeheehehe, well, I hope you all like it so far. (audience throws bombs at her) Ok, I got 20 seconds, well, this is my first one, and please, please review, or you will regret it (pulls knife from sleeve, *heehhe) Flames please, I like people dissing me. I might update and right a new chapter next weekend of so because of school. Oops, time to die, Bye! Suddenly, a giant explosion, and where Sakura was, there is only ash. (Audience cheers and starts doing the tango with roses from Tuxedo Mask's attack from Sailor Moon. Sailor Scouts start dancing also) Ashes are blowing away.. Sakura: *cough, *wheeze *silence 


	2. The plot comes to life, or does it take ...

HI!!! (Wearing the demon slayers uniform.) I am the first demon fighting hanyou! Sango and me are such good friends that I decided to join her. (Sango is coming up from behind with the Hiratskou, I think that is how u spell it, if you know how, review and tell me please, or I will decapitate you.) Suddenly, Sango slices Sakura's head off, and before Sakura dies, she yells, R&R please!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha, the Great Rumiko Takahashi does (starts bowing at her feet, but then gets shot) but Inuyasha has me on a leash ^^!!  
  
**************  
"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard at the top of that mountain," cried Kagome. But Kagome didn't mention one thing to Inuyasha that she also sensed a very powerful evil aura coming from the mountain also.  
"Are you sure Kagome, I see no demons along the mountain." Sango exclaimed, "*sigh, Miroku, for once, could you please stop GROPING ME!!!" Sango cried, then, with the whack of her giant boomerang, Miroku was on the floor looking innocently at Sango,  
"My dear Sango, I am just showing you how much I would love you to bare my." *WHACK "Never mind.sigh" So after a few hard hits, a scraped knee from Shippo, and one sit, they made it to the top of the mountain.  
" Kagome, do you sense which direction the shikon shard is?" asked Inuyasha, ready at any time to remove Tettsaiga from it holder (a/n: hehe, I don't know the name of the thing that holds the Tettsaiga, if you know it, please review and TELL ME, if you don't, hehehe, pulls out katana, I will condemn you all to hell, start cackling. Audience. ^_^;;).  
"No, I just know there is one here. Aahhhhhh!!!!" Suddenly, something of a blur came up and nearly hit Kagome with foot long deadly claws, but Inuyasha pulled her out of danger just in time. "Well, there is the demon with the jewel shard."  
"Why hello mortals, my name is Narikama, and I am a cat demon incarnation of Naraku, let me see you all fight. hehe, and I will kill you one by one," Narikama had shoulder length dark green hair, and bright green eyes, she wore an outfit a lot like Inuyasha's, but hers fitted her tighter, and it was black. The raged Inuyasha, took out Tettsaiga, and went to battle with the demon. The two of them were flying around the meadow in the forest, trying to get hits at each other. Natikama managed to hit Inuyasha in the chest, causing a lot of bleeding, and Inuyasha cut Narikama's tail off. But nobody knew that in the trees just beyond, Naraku was conversing with Kikyo.  
"Kikyo, show that girl how much you despise her, and hate her for taking your soul and your Inuyasha. Shoot her with your sacred arrow, but do not kill her, I have some plans that have her in them." Naraku said, quietly enough so Inuyasha's demon ears wouldn't hear.  
"Naraku. I hate the girl, and I will shoot her for you, but you have to stop trying to kill me, I have had enough of it, and I hope you realize that I am not doing this for you, but for Inuyasha, that girl follows her like a puppy."  
"Done deal my powerful priestess, Kukuku, now go." Kikyo left, and hopped up into a tree, right at the brim of the fighting scene. She placed an arrow on the bow and aimed, and immediately, her blazing priestess powers came to life. Narikama saw the signal of the dead priestess's powers, and jumped far to the right, Inuyasha followed her, causing Kagome to be right open to danger. Then Narikama gave the signal of a high kick at Inuyasha to Kikyo. Kikyo nodded and aimed for Kagome's chest, making sure not to put too much energy into the bow to kill her. Kikyo let the arrow fly and at that moment, Narikama yelled,  
" Say goodbye to your little girlfriend Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stopped, and turned to Kagome. He gasped,  
"Kagome, LOOK OUT!!" Kagome turned around and came into contact with the arrow, which went right through her heart. Kagome for a minute looked shocked she thought to herself, did that really just happen, did. was I just shot?! And with that in mind, Kagome silently fell to the ground, and Kikyo went back to Naraku, "The job is finished Naraku, I kept my part of the deal, and I expect you to keep yours." Kikyo's soul catchers encircled her, and she went up into the ebony sky. Inuyasha, for a minute couldn't believe what he saw, Kikyo shot Kagome,., HOW DARE SHE!! This was a set-up, Kikyo will regret this! Inuyasha suddenly was full of rage. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha called, and with one slice of his hand, decapitated Narikama. Narikama's head went to the floor with a smile on its face. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and took her up into his arms; embracing her "No Kagome, stay with me, don't go it'll be alright." but Kagome was unconscious. and she was barely breathing.  
Suddenly, great winds of miasma, swept around them, and out of the midnight shadows, came Naraku.  
  
Heehee, I am going to leave it at a cliffhanger (audience movers Sakura to cliff edge) He.Hey now, I didn't mean like.Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh (While falling down the Grand Canyon) Well, it looks like I am going to die again, but please R&R, and flame if you like. I will be writing again soon. (See bird eye's view of canyon and you see a little puff, like what you see in Looney Tunes! THUD) ^_^;; 


End file.
